


A Kiss for You

by vixensheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kissing, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: Heroics come naturally after working in Voltron for so long. When Lance sees a shot aimed for his teammates, he doesn't think; he just launches himself into harm's way, pushing Allura to safety. Of course, a canon blast of that magnitude is a bit much for his lion, and Lance goes down hard.Luckily for him, Allura will be damned if anyone keeps her from getting him to safety.





	A Kiss for You

Shots fired around him in brilliant displays of light, the energy imploding from them sending Red ricocheting this way and that. Lance grit his teeth and slammed at the controls, trying to keep the lithe lion under control. “This is nuts!” he yelled into the comms.

 

“Just hold your ground!” Shiro yelled back. Lance could see him up ahead, firing away at the squadron of Galran fighters that had them surrounded. He whirled Red around, firing off a round of his own.

 

“Uh, guys, we’ve got company!” Hunk’s voice crackled in his ear, right as more Galran ships appeared before them. The big guns. Great. Lance scowled, lasers mingling with the stars and dancing in his eyes.

 

Sendak’s forces had launched an attack on one of the planet’s at the coalition’s outer rim. They’d responded right away, expecting little more than a skirmish, only to be greeted with an entire fleet. And then some.

 

“We can’t hold them off for much longer!” Allura cried. An ice beam cut across Lance’s field of vision, frosting the fighters surrounding him. “We need to form Voltron!”

 

“Just take out the fighters, and we’ll form Voltron on my command!”

 

Lance smashed at his controls, bathing the armada before him in Red’s flames. He opened his mouth to retort, only for a glimmer of light to catch his gaze. Oh no. The ion cannon. Lance whirled Red about, taking stock of his team. Blue whizzed about, cutting down some more fighters.

 

Right in the cannon’s path.

 

Time seemed to slow. Lance gunned it, rocketing through space and past lasers, straight for Blue. A white glow bathed the cockpit as the cannon began to fire, it’s deadly light flying true as it headed right for the blue lion. “Allura!” Lance yelled. He slammed into Blue right as the blast hit. Everything went white. Jolts of pain crawled through his body; it was as if his blood vessels themselves were on fire. Lance cried out, slamming into his dashboard.

 

And then everything went dark.

 

“ _Lance? Lance!_ ”

 

He groaned. Everything hurt. His ears were ringing and his lungs _burned_.

 

“ _Lance, can you hear me!_ ”

 

Lance blinked. There was a voice, but it was as though he was underwater; nothing was more than a distorted crackle amid the ceaseless ringing. He tried moving his arms and legs, but it was as though his body had turned into jelly. A darkness seeped in from the corners of his consciousness, beckoning him. Lance felt his body relax. It was okay; Allura was safe. He could rest, some. He slipped away from reality, unaware of the explosions raining all around him.

 

**~#~#~#~**

 

Allura snarled, slamming into the fighters around her with purpose. She bobbed, ducked, and weaved, firing and slicing and icing at any Galran who tried to get in her way. Gods, help them, she was running on desperation and enemies be damned if they interfered with her now.

 

Red floated in space, everything dark. The sight made her heart clench. “Lance!” she cried, her voice hoarse. “We need to get him to a healing pod!”

 

“Working on it!” Hunk said. “We’re kind of surrounded, at the moment, though.”

 

Allura growled into the comms, coming up on Red hard. “Oh well!” she snapped. “Figure it out!” She latched her lion onto Lance’s, carefully beginning to tow him towards the castle. Shots rained down on them, making Blue rattle. “Someone _cover_ me!”

 

The firing ceased, and Allura saw Green materialize before her. “On it,” Pidge said. She circled Allura and Lance, firing at any fighters that dared get too close. Allura resumed her mission, towing Red and her paladin towards Coran and the Castle.

 

“Coran, we’re coming in!”

 

“I’m a bit busy, at the moment!” he chirped. “I’m under heavy fire up here, too.”

 

Blasts rang in Allura’s ears over the comms. She cursed. This entire mission was a disaster. “We’re coming, anyway!” she yelled.

 

A myriad of fighter whizzed about the castle, blasting away at the particle barrier. Pidge flew first, letting loose on them in an attempt to make them scatter. “Open up, Coran!” she cried.

 

“There’s too many of them!”

 

“Lance is hurt!” Allura snapped. “Open up, _now!_ ”

 

There was a beat, then the particle barrier dissipated. Allura gunned it. She couldn’t go as fast as she wanted; Red was a dead weight in Blue’s jaws. And despite Pidge’s escort, she was still taking considerable fire.

 

“Hurry up, Allura!” Coran yelped.

 

“I’m trying!”

 

She grit her teeth as the hanger reared up before her. It opened, and Allura all but crashed inside. “I’m in, I’m in!”

 

It was then that the castle shook. The lights flickered, nearly blinking out. Allura stumbled out of her cockpit, panic rising in her chest. “Coran?”

 

“We took a bad hit,” he said, “but I’ve got the barrier up now!”

 

She trembled, adrenaline mixing with pure terror, creating a suffocating concoction. She forced herself forward, clamoring up Red and to her cockpit. “Just get us out of here!”

 

“But, Princess-”

 

“It’s okay, Coran,” Shiro said. “Reinforcements are here. Just get out of range.”

 

“If you insist.”

 

The comms went quiet. Allura scrambled into Red’s cockpit, her stomach in her throat. There, in a heap on the floor, was Lance. His suit appeared slightly charred, matching the rest of his lion. Allura dropped to her knees, gently flipping him onto his back. With shaking hands, she pulled his helmet free. She cupped his cheek in her palm, chewing her lip. “Lance?”

 

He didn’t respond. Terror clawed from the depths of her soul and clutched at her heart. She pressed her trembling fingers to his throat, searching for a pulse. _Oh, please, Lance_ , she thought. _Don’t leave us yet._ For a horrifying moment, she couldn’t find one. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, and a choked gasp burst from her lips. “No,” she muttered, “no, no, no, you can’t be gone.” She pressed harder, nearly crying when she felt the soft _thud_ of his faint pulse.

 

“Allura?”

 

She whirled around, seeing Coran’s worried gaze peering at her from the cockpit’s entrance. “Coran! Help me get him down.”

 

Coran shuffled over, concern lining his features. “Is...is he…”

 

“He’s alive.”

 

They ever so carefully hauled Lance out of the lion and towards the healing pods. Allura carefully shed him of the armor, while Coran readied the pod.

 

“Uh, oh.”

 

Allura shot him a look. “What do you mean, uh, oh?”

 

Coran looked grim. “It looks like the healing pods are shot. They must’ve been fried when we took that hit.”

 

Her heart plummeted to her stomach. Allura looked to Lance. They had him laid flat on the floor, stripped of his armor. She could see some superficial burns lacing his skin, and there was a thin line of blood dripping out of his ear. But his heartbeat and pulse were weak, as if every beat was a struggle. “Can you fix it?”

 

He shrugged. “Probably, but it will take some time.”

 

Allura looked to Lance, feeling almost dizzy with panic. He desperately needed a healing pod; they had no way of knowing the true extent of his injuries. Thanks to the healing pods, Alteans never really needed additional healthcare equipment. The healing pods were everything. How could they so much as monitor Lance without the pods?

 

A gentle weight on her shoulder brought Allura back to the present, and she blinked under Coran’s fatherly gaze. “Why don’t we set him up in his room,” he said. “Lance seems stable right now, but you can keep an eye on him there. He’ll be comfortable, too.”

 

She frowned, looking to Lance again. He was breathing, his chest rising and falling steadily. And every time her hands feathered over his pulse, she could feel the gentle _thump thump_ ; weak, but there. And steady.

 

“Alright,” she said. Coran smiled and straightened.

 

“Alrighty, then,” he chirped, “Let’s get ‘ole Lance to his room, shall we?”

 

**~#~#~#~**

 

Waking up was the worst.

 

Lance felt like he’d been hit by a truck. He stifled a groan, peeling his eyes open with a grimace. “Ow.” He tried stretching, but only his fingers twitched. Well, that wasn’t good.

 

“Oh, Lance!” Allura’s voice rang into the room like a bell. Lance turned towards her voice, his breath catching in his throat. She sat perched on a stool, a tablet clutched in her slender hands. There was an untouched plate of goop on the side table, hours old, buy the looks of it. He gulped, managing a smile.

 

“Hey, ‘Lura.”

 

She leaned forward, pressing her fingers against his neck. Lance stiffened, heat blossoming on his skin. He watched her with wide eyes as she frowned, looking intently at her tablet. “Hm, your pulse is beating well. How do you feel?”

 

Lance tried to shrug, but his body still wasn’t obeying his commands. “Sore. And My arms and legs aren’t working.” He frowned, glaring at the blanket tucked around him. The fact probably should have scared him more than it did, but Lance was still feeling sluggish and tired. He was more frustrated than anything.

 

Allura hummed. “The rest of the paladins believe your injuries are consistent with that of ‘electric shock’. Hunk mentioned this might occur.” She leaned closer, a gentle smile on her lips. “The pods are malfunctioning, but everyone thinks you should be alright with some rest.”

 

Oh. Lance turned to stare at the ceiling, trying to process what she’d said. “So wait, why are the pods not working?”

 

Allura shifted beside him. “We, erm, took some heavy fire when trying to get you inside the castle. A few systems short circuited, including the healing pods.”

 

He turned to her again, frowning. Allura was gazing at the floor, hugging her arms. She seemed...withdrawn. He wanted to reach for her, but his damned arm wouldn’t listen, the only movement he could conjure was a twitch of his fingers. “Allura,” he said. She met his gaze, her azure eyes glittering.

 

He wanted to talk, to ask her what was wrong, but the words didn’t come. Instead, a yawn slipped past his lips. How was he already this tired? He just woke up. Allura smiled, rising from her seat. “Is there anything I can get you?” she asked, her voice soft. Lance blinked trying to think.

 

“Maybe some water,” he said sleepily. Allura nodded.

 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

 

Lance nodded, already drifting back into the land of dreams.

 

**~#~#~#~**

 

“How’s Lance feeling?” Hunk asked.

 

Allura looked up from her plate. She hadn’t really eaten much of it; her stomach was still in knots, and eating was more of a chore than anything. Mostly, Allura poked at her food to keep the other paladins from worrying. With Lance being injured, they had enough to worry about as it was. Allura managed a smile. “He’s doing alright. Mostly resting.”

 

Hunk nodded, taking a bite from his own plate. “Mm, good. He needs the rest.”

 

“How are the pods coming along?”

 

His shoulders drooped, and he sighed. “Ugh. It’s taking forever to figure out what is actually fried. Pidge is setting up a diagnostic program, hopefully then we’ll be able to scan everything and see what the issue is.”

 

Allura swallowed her disappointment and nodded. What was important was that Lance was stable and healing; the rest they would figure out with time. Disappointment still lurked within her though, like an unshakable shadow. “I’m sure you two will figure it out,” she said. Allura rose, pushing her plate to the side. “If you’ll excuse me, I must go check on Lance.” She turned and strode away, her feet leading her unprompted to Lance’s room.

 

She’d been spending a lot of time there, monitoring him. Improvements, though slow, where happening. The slight paralysis he’d experienced was beginning to vanish, and he was awake for much longer periods of time. Allura also checked every quintat on his burns, putting ointment on them. Slowly but surely, Lance was healing.

 

The door slid open to reveal a wide awake Lance, watching a video on the tablet she’d left with him. He turned to her, that signature smile lazily warming his features. “Hey, ‘Lura,” he said. Allura smiled, plopping down on her stool.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

He turned the screen so she could see it. The Voltron shows flashed back at her, miniature versions of themselves parading about those ridiculous arenas Coran had booked for them. Allura stifled a snort. “Why would you be watching those?” she laughed. Lance shrugged.

 

“I dunno. There’s really not much else to watch.”

 

They fell silent a moment, watching themselves dance across the screen. Mini Shiro defeated their enemy, and Lance mimicked the announcer, “Shiro the Hero does it again!”

 

Allura laughed. “Brilliant. You sound just like him.”

 

Lance grinned. “Thank you, I’ve been practicing.” The image of Lance parroting the goofy announcer had her snorting with laughter, and Allura teetered on her stool.

 

“Oh, goodness, those shows were silly. ‘Shiro the Hero’, how absurd. Technically, we’re all heroes!”

 

Lance let the tablet fall onto his lap. He barked out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right.” There was a sarcastic bite to his words that had Allura frowning.

 

“We are, Lance.”

 

He sighed. “I don’t really feel like a hero. I just feel...sore.”

 

Allura’s frown deepened. “You are a hero, Lance. Everyday, we go out and save planets from being destroyed. I do believe that is what a hero does.” She paused, threading her gaze with his. “Besides,” Allura murmured, “you saved me, too.”

 

The silence between them was thick. Allura found herself spinning in the oceans of Lance’s eyes, sinking deeper and deeper into the crystal blue waves. She could feel herself leaning forward; her body seemed to move on its own, with no command from herself. She gravitated closer, until she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Allura stretched a hand out, grasping his pillow. Her gaze flickered to his lips, and she could hear Lance’s breath catch beneath her. Their lips grazed, and her eyes slid closed.

 

She kissed him.

 

Warmth pervaded her body, spreading from her chest down to the tips of her toes and fingers. It was a sensation like no other, and Allura couldn’t get enough of it. She threaded her fingers in her hair, gasping as his lips slid over her own. They were soft and supple and warm and Allura found that she loved the feel of them against her own. Lance’s hand brushed against her side, sending a blaze of goosebumps across her skin.

 

“Lance? Allura?”

 

A bolt of panic scorched Allura, and she shoved herself away from Lance. She whirled around and stumbled into the wall, nearly tripping over the stool. Hovering in the doorway was Pidge, a look of disbelief plastered onto her face.

 

“Pidge! Hi! I didn’t hear you come in!” Allura blabbered. “I was just leaving, right, Lance?” She darted forward, stumbling for the door as if drunk.

 

“Allura, wait!”

 

But she was out the door before Pidge could even speak. Allura fled to her room, slamming her back onto the closed door.

 

Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. The adrenaline wilted, and Allura was left with the stunning revelation of what she’d just done. She kissed Lance.

 

Oh, stars, she’d kissed _Lance_.

 

Her face grew hot, and she covered it with her hands. The memory of the kiss lingered in her mind, and Allura realized she very much wanted to do it again.

  
_Oh, quiznack_ , she thought. _What have I gotten myself into, now?_

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wanted a Lance whump fic, SO I DELIVERED. Allurance because I'm trash and the tag needs more anyway. 
> 
> -Kat


End file.
